The Bee and the Crab
by OniGuardian
Summary: The following is simply a little fan-fiction of my favorite web comic: Homestuck. For certain, I do not claim the creation of the following characters: Karkat Vantas and Sollux Captor. This is only a fan fiction, and, yes, a yaoi genre. Reader discretion is advised, though it's mainly fluff.


The following is simply a little fan-fiction of my favorite web comic: Homestuck. For certain, I do not claim the creation of the following characters: Karkat Vantas and Sollux Captor. This is only a fan fiction, and, yes, a yaoi genre. Reader discretion is advised, though it's mainly fluff.

The Bee and The Crab  
chapter 1- What's on your mind?

Karkat sat in the hallway, not wanting to go anywhere else. He had his face dug into his crossed arms, which hugged his knees up to his chin. He stared at the ground, blushing from the odd thoughts floating in his mind. He hated his thoughts and didn't know why they'd started, or when, and only grew slightly angry of it.

_Why am I thinking of you this way_, he thought. _You're just my... friend..._

He snapped out of his thoughts, only too late, having heard footsteps approach. By this time of realization, the source was already heading his way, and it only made it worse having found out who it was.

Sollux, having been the one walking with his head forth and hands in his pockets, stopped in his tracks and looked at Karkat, "Kk? What are you doing here?" He asked, his tone normal and wondering.

Karkat stood to his feet, dusting himself off and heading away from him with a dismissive hand, "Nothing, fuckass, just want to be alone."

Sollux stared towards Karkat's direction and thought for a moment, "Hey."

Karkat paused and turned half way to look at Sollux, "What is it? I need to be somewhere."

Sollux was already half way caught up to him, "I need to athk you thomething."

"What is- Hey!" He exclaimed, Sollux pinning him to the wall next to him and holding his wrists high above Kar's head with one hand, "What the-, let me go!" Kar said, trying to struggle out of Sol's grip, only to be stopped by Sol grabbing his chin with his free hand.

"thhut up." Sol said, in a surprisingly serious voice. Kar couldn't help but stare at Sollux with not a single insult escaping his barely parted lips. "I'm a little tired of you acting like thith." He said, speaking a little gentler and low.

Karkat actually hesitated to speak, "A-Acting like what?"

"Whenever there'th thomething wrong, you know I know it, but you never tell me. You keep thingth to yourthelf and then explode on everyone when you reach your peak. Hell, that'th WHY you are angry a lot. Why don't you jutht talk to me?" Sollux said. Anger slightly swam around his words, but controlled and barely even there. Concern filled in the rest.

Karkat stared at Sollux for a moment, exhaling and trailing his eyes away from Sol's. Sollux was right, and he knew it. Kar never really did talk to anyone. If he ever did, they were so rare and such few times that it was as if he never actually did. That, and he never told him everything.

"Well?" Sollux pushed.

"I'm thinking, okay? Don't rush me!" Karkat said back, only his voice was just his common anger that Sollux was used to.

Sollux gave him time to speak, but grew tired after a while. "That'th it. We're going to my room." He said, taking Kar by his wrist and ignoring his retorts. They went to Sol's portal and ended up in Sollux's place. Sol take him straight to his room, tossing him towards his bed and shutting the door with a lock behind him, "There. We're thecluded. Doeth thith help?" He said, the same tone as before, angry yet not.

"I don't know," Kar said, looking around then back to Sol, "And why do you care anyway?"

"Why did you care when you thought I died?"

Kar's lips parted in surprise, but he didn't say anything. He only stared at Sol with surprised eyes, and was probably blushing very faintly.

"Why'd you trutht me with the color of your blood and not anyone elthe?"

Kar lowered his head, "Because..."

"Becauthe what?"

Karkat gripped his hands into fists and bursted out, "Because you're the only one I trust! You're the only I can trust! You mean a lot to me! That's why!" As quickly as it all came out, he cupped his hands over his mouth, knowing he was probably blushing clearly, now.

Sollux paused for a moment, but responded anyway, "Then thtop fooling around and tell me what'th wrong!" Sol said, blushing a bit, "You know I know when thomething'th wrong and you know I care. You're going to tell me that you thitting alone in that hallway, curled up wath you being 'okay?'"

There was a moment of silence before Kar suddenly spoke, interrupting Sol, who was about to burst again, "I like you...!"

Sollux stopped mid breath and slowly let it out, his eyes parting in surprise. He stared at Karkat, who was sneaking a look or two at Sol, probably thinking Sol wasn't looking at him. Sollux stared and straightened out. Had Karkat really said that? "What..?"

Karkat struggled for a moment then softly sighed, "I like you.., okay..?" He softly said, "I... I've liked you for a while, but... I never told you..."

Sollux's voice was just as low and soft, "Why..?"

"I... was afraid... it'd ruin our friendship..."

Sollux and Karkat remained silent for what felt like forever, for Karkat. He couldn't believe Kar had even said that. Maybe Sol could finally tell Kar how he felt too, but the words wouldn't come out. Sollux only stood there, not knowing what to say for a moment, before he heard Karkat speak again, looking up at him.

"Let me guess, it's too weird?"

Sollux didn't know what to say, but knew it wasn't odd, "How would it be weird?"

"I don't know?! Cause we're both close friends or something?" Karkat found himself in the same position he was in the hallway, just secretly thankful he was on a bed, this time, and not a hard, cold floor.

Sollux finally settled and walked over to Karkat. He stood in front of him, looking down at him, "Kk...?"

Karkat kind of looked up, blushing that Sol was so close, "Yes-" but he was interrupted by the sweet feel of Sol's hands on his face and his lips against his own. He was shocked, and probably blushed brighter than fire itself. He was shocked Sol had even done this, but slowly eased in and held Sol's hands, kissing him right back. Tears rolled down his cheeks as they kissed.

Sol noticed his tears and slowly pulled away a bit, "Why are you crying?" He said, his voice low and soft enough to sound raspy, yet somehow sexy.

Karkat rubbed his tears away, trying to cover his face, "I don't know..." Karkat said, his voice sweet and low, but in a cute kind of way.

"Don't give me that" Sol said, his voice utterly irresistible, as he laid Karkat back and pinned his wrists against the bed, kissing his lips again.

Karkat only kissed back, holding Sollux's hands as they slipped higher to do so. His lips were soft; but firm against his own, and held a taste he strangely loved, making him kiss him more. Sollux and him ended up in a slow, darling make out, both blushing from being so close and kissing in the first place. They enjoyed every parting and every reconnection as they kissed, slow and passionate. Eventually Sol slipped his hands behind Karkat's back in a hugging sort of way, parting their kiss and digging his face into the crook of Karkat's neck. "Thank you, kk" he softly, irresistibly said, his breath and voice brushing right against Karkat's neck, which somehow felt oddly good.

"F-..For what?" Karkat said, nervously and whispily, wrapping his arms around Sol.

"For telling me" Sol said, lifting his head out a little to look at Karkat, atleast from the side.

Karkat turned to look at him, only to end up kissing him this time, both of them turning onto their side a little. This time, Sol ended up laying on his back a bit with Karkat leaning over just enough to be the one kissing from above, this time. Sol held the back of Karkat's head, his fingers gently weaved into the back of his hair in a relaxing manner, and kept his passionate kisses. Karkat eased into the kisses a little more, holding Sol's cheeks.

After a bit, he pulled away and hid his face against Sol's chest, Sollux laughing very softly and pulling him in close, "You don't have to hide your face, kk." He softly said, "I already know you're bluthhing."

"Shut up" Kar nervously muffled into Sol's chest.

Sol smiled and cuddled Karkat close to him. He found his warmth to be perfectly relaxing. He took a deep, relaxed breath and gently rubbed Karkat's back and hair. Karkat relaxed to this and only cuddled in dearly to Sol. For the first time, both of them felt at peace, and it couldn't have been more perfect.


End file.
